


yesterday i said tomorrow and today i love you

by HunterDevilWolf666



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Good Wilbur Soot, dance scene, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterDevilWolf666/pseuds/HunterDevilWolf666
Summary: Wilbur, Sally and Fundy go out to a restaurant for Valentine's Day as a family and it goes in a great direction
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Sally & Floris | Fundy, Sally/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event





	yesterday i said tomorrow and today i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesEnfantsPleurent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/gifts).



> hey! this is the most ive ever written and its for my valentine from the exchange ana !! hope you enjoy <3

Today is a special day, you know what day it is? February 14th, the day of love, romance, happiness, although not everyone has a romantic partner but you know who does? Wilbur Soot. Wilbur has a beautiful wife named Sally and he loves her so much, he would do anything for her. Wilbur thinks about her all the time except for when he’s thinking about work and his beautiful son that him and Sally brought into this world, Floris or Fundy.

Fundy is a beautiful boy, about 14 years old, Wilbur thinks he loves his son so much that he ought to bring his son along with him and his wife for Valentine's dinner this year. Although it usually is a romance thing Wilbur figures why not have dinner with the people he loves the most if that’s all this silly little holiday is about. Why of course he has his brothers and his father but Fundy and Sally are his favorite people in the world right now.

The plan is to move to a new place eventually with the rest of his family away from the rest of the Dream SMP but for now he has nothing to worry about but the safety of Fundy, Sally and himself. Wilbur sometimes wonders how he got to have such a beautiful family and he finds himself asking that aloud as they head to get in the car. “Well dad you married Mom and she had me so I guess you just got lucky?” Fundy says to him as he hops in the middle seat in the back row of their car.

“Well I guess I am the luckiest man in the world aren’t I? I mean I did marry you.” Wilbur says, looking to his wife and winking. Sally blushes red still after all these years of compliments, “Yes Will and I am the luckiest woman.” She smiles at him and rubs a hand down his back as he starts the car up and backs it out of their driveway. 

Fundy looks at his parents as they exchange words and turns to look out the window, it's nice to know his parents genuinely love each other and yeah he may be 14 but sometimes he wishes he had something like that. Although no need to rush anything like that, Wilbur and Sally took their sweet time in getting married. They were together for 5 years before their wedding day.

On their way to the restaurant Wilbur, Sally and Fundy all talk about something going on in their lives, at one point someone brings up Phil and another time they talk about “Uncle Techno”, sometimes it’s a bit weird, Wilbur thinks, that he has a family and his brothers are uncles now.  
While in his thoughts it begins to rain a little bit and he turns on windshield wipers, it makes the night feel more peaceful since it isn’t pouring. 

The time goes by so fast that before he knows it they’re at the restaurant and getting out of the car to have a nice dinner, maybe some memories will be made tonight. Now exiting the vehicle is easy but getting inside of this place takes a bit so they chat for a while before going in. “Fundy my son, do you think you’ll have fun or be on your phone the whole time?” Wilbur says with a smile, nudging his son with his elbow. 

Fundy rolls his eyes and shakes his head a bit, “Dad I haven’t been outside in days why would I be on my phone when I can be here with you guys? I know it may be surprising but it isn’t the most important thing in this world to me. Although I do love my friends!” Ending that sentence with a laugh, Fundy turns to look at his mother who stands at a surprising 5’9. “What about you mom? What are you guys going to do, just flirt while I sit awkwardly and eat food?” 

“Yes because we love to torture you Fundy.” Sally says sarcastically, she brings her arm around her son and guides him through the doors when their server calls them to sit down and order their food. The reservations didn’t cost a whole ton but it seems like it had been a good idea with how packed the place is. 

Once they’ve sat down in their seats, Fundy looks over to a place in the restaurant that’s almost out of sight, it seems to have people dancing there. Feeling a bit confused, Fundy taps his father on the shoulder and points to the area he had been observing before. “Dad? What is that place? I thought this was a normal restaurant?” He stares at his father in confusion and tilts his head to the right just a little bit and his dad raises his eyebrows and responds with, “Well Fundy I figured me and your mother could go have a dance for a bit before the food arrives, she already knew about it, I guess I forgot to mention it you. Sorry son.”

Fundy’s face scrunches up and after weighing the options in his head he replies, “Well dad why can’t you and I dance hm? I know it's your date but you did bring me along so technically you have brought this on yourself.” After he finishes his sentence he clasps his hands together in a pleading way and turns the puppy eyes on Wilbur. “Please dad? It would be fun, you guys can dance after, maybe mom could take a video of it. I think it would be a nice memory.” 

Wilbur pretends to think about it but inside he feels happy that his son can ask such a thing from his father, most boys would just text their friends or silently eat their dinner, he thinks maybe he raised his son right. Sally is silently watching this all go down, their waiter is far away and she thinks about just ordering their food while they dance, as a good mother would. “Well alright Fundy let’s go.” Both him and Fundy get up out of their seats but before Wilbur follows his son who has already gone through the crowd into the mostly empty room, he gives his wife a kiss on the cheek and tells Sally he loves her.

When Wilbur finally gets onto the dance floor he sees his son just kind of tapping his foot and swaying a bit to the music, it’s not exactly romantic, thankfully, but it is a slow song. Thinking back to their earlier words, he already knows this will be a memory that lives on because one, he never does anything like this with Fundy, and two, Sally will definitely record all of this and never let them forget it.

Stepping onto the dance floor Wilbur takes his son by the arm and says, “Alright Fundy lets get this show on the road and have some fun before we go eat, would you just like to stay silent or talk?” He nods but then elaborates, “Dad I think talking would make it weirder than it already is and yes I know I suggested this but the music isn’t exactly what I was hoping for.”

Running a hand through his hair, Wilbur decides that slow music is not appropriate in this situation and he feels that something more upbeat would help them both loosen up, and right as he thinks that, almost if some magical being controlled the world, a song called, “I Only Wanna Talk to You” turns on. It isn’t super fast but he feels as if it’s good enough so finally they go into the middle of the dance floor and begin to move around and laugh at each other. It feels amazing to see his son let up for once instead of just sitting in his room alone no matter how much they try to get him outside. 

Wilbur and Fundy spin around a bit and out of the corner of his eye he sees his beloved wife Sally pointing her phone at the two of them with a big grin on her face, knowing that the three of them are enjoying this so much it feels euphoric and he will never forget this moment. They jump around a bit more and then he hugs Fundy and they sway a bit because Wilbur is thinking about how lucky he is to have a family he loves and he knows he would kill for them if he ever had to. 

The song begins to fade out and they walk back to the table and Sally has a tear in her eye, “Sally are you alright?”, the concerned husband asks. She smiles and shows them the video and right there is Wilbur and Fundy laughing their hearts out and being silly. The night feels complete and he knows that he chose the right girl to have a family with.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed lemme know if you loved it or if it sucked! dont be too harsh :)


End file.
